Falling In and Out
by Purplpocadots13
Summary: Nessie is scared that Jacob is distancing himself from her. What is really happening? All hell breaks loose! Written by me and Sk8tergrl700
1. Weddings and Tearful Eyes

**Disclaimer: **

**Alyssa: Do we own Twilight?  
**

**Me: I don't know. What do you think Edward?**

**Edward C: I am pretty sure Stephenie Meyer wrote and created me.**

**Me and Alyssa: OHHHHHH!**

**This story is written by me, purplopcadots13, and my bffl, sk8tergrl700!!!!!!! My name is Holly and Sk8tergrl700 is Alyssa! Check out the rest of both of our stories! I write mostly Harry Potter and maybe Twilight and Alyssa writes mainly Blue Bloods and Twilight.**

Edward POV

_Flashback :_

_It was Renesmee's wedding day. As much as it killed me, she was marrying the mutt. I should really stop calling him that. Jacob Black. I hate that man. Boy. Wolf. Whatever he is. _

_They have been attached at the hip since she was born, and Bella always thought it was adorable, but I, for one, found it revolting. _

"_Edward, you have to get Rensmee, it's almost time for the service to start." Bella whispered in my ear, with a slight smile at my quiet groan._

_If it wasn't for Bella, I would have never put up with any of this. _

_I headed upstairs to the same room where Bella had stood just 7 short, happy years ago. Renesmee was beautiful. Her gown was very traditional, and also belonged to her mother. She looked remarkable, but I couldn't help thinking that her mother wore it better. _

_The music started and Renesmee walked over to me and clutched at my arms. She turned to me, and says "Don't let me fall." It was the first time that I heard my daughter so unsure of herself. To reassure her, I tightened my grip around my arm. _

_A single tear rolled down her beautiful cheek and I quickly wiped it away with my thumb. _

"_I love you, daddy" She whispered as we walked down the hall to the stairs and began to descended the staircase. She was beaming up the aisle at Jacob. He grinned back like the idiot he is. I can't believe he is going to be my son-in-law._

_We got to the end of the aisle and as Emmett (yeah, he is the pastor!) said, "Who gives this woman to this man?" That was a hard one. I took my time thinking about it until Renesmee elbowed me in the ribs, which didn't hurt at all; I said "I give this woman to this…man". _

_I sat down next to Bella and she grabbed my hand and squeezed it as she gave me a meaningful look. Then, I turned my attention back to my only daughter as she said her vows. As she said them, I had flash backs of Renesmee's first steps, her first words, her first sentence, learning to drive like a Cullen, and the worst one of all, the announcement of her engagement. _

_As Rensmee and Jacob said their I do's, I prayed to the god of which I would never see, that this wasn't a mistake._

(Bella POV) Present Time:

It's been 2 years since Renesmee and Jacob got married. Edward never accepted it, and never treated Jacob completely fair, but at least made an effort. And that's why I love him.

I was in the cottage alone reading my torn copy of _Wuthering Heights_ while Edward was out hunting with Jasper and Emmett, when Renesmee burst through the door in tears.

I ran up to her at vampire speed and tried to wipe away her tears, which was nearly impossible because the old ones where quickly replaced by new ones.

"Nessie….?" I started and then she collapsed into my arms and her sobs grew louder and told me what was wrong.

"I…I… t-think J-J-Jaco-b is le-leav-ing me!" And she began to sob EVEN HARDER into my shirt, soaking it with her salty tears.

I didn't know what to think. I couldn't call Edward until Renesmee was calmer, so he wouldn't hurt Jacob as much as he normally.

"Shhhhh…. Renesmee, everything will be ok. Shhhhhh" I shushed her.

After about 15 minutes of patting her back and telling her that everything that was alright, she fell asleep in my arms, so I carried her into her old room. Edward never wanted to change it, hoping that she would want to come home.

30 minutes later, Renesmee woke up, walked back into the living room, and sat down next to me by the fireplace.

"Do you want to know what happened?"

**What do you think!?!?!?!?! R & R**


	2. Fighting and Guilt

**Falling In and Out ch. 2**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight.**

Renesmee's POV

"Okay," I said softly, "this is what happened."

I had a flash back while I told her the story.

_Jacob was walking out the door as I was coming out of the bathroom. _

"_Where are you going?" I asked._

"_Out." He said, curtly._

"_Would you mind telling me where. You're always going out. Where the hell are you going?" I was starting to get angry._

"_Out with my friends" and with out turning around, he walked out the door._

_I ran after him and grabbed him by his muscular arm. He jerked it away, and I fell. It didn't hurt physically, but I was torn up inside. Jacob would never do something like that to me. _

"_JACOB BLACK, GET BACK HERE!" I screeched. He stopped right in his tracks and walked back toward me, but grabbed me hard by wrist and yanked me back inside. That did hurt. _

"_You are never to talk to me like that ever! You will respect me and whatever I do." _

"_Respect what you do, you don't do ANHTHING, you stupid mutt!" I yelled._

_Jacob stared at me for a second, bounded into our bedroom, grabbed a suitcase, stuffed it with clothes, and was out the door before I could say stop."_

"Oh my god, Renesmee!" Mom cried. She pulled me into her arms and held me there, while I stared blankly at the wall.

"Mom, can you call dad, please. I really need him right now." I said, as I burt into tears once more.

My mom picked up her silver cell phone hit number 1 on her speed dial and told Dad what had happened quickly, and asked him to come straight home, in vampire speed.

She cradled me in her arms for about 2 minutes while I cried my eyes out until I heard the door open quietly and I felt my father's arms wrap around me. I don't know how long we huddled together like that, my mom patting my back while dad ran his hands through my hair and kissed the top of my head continuously.

I don't know where, but at some point I fell asleep.

Edward's POV

I had just finished off a mountain lion, when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

"Bella?" I said. Bella usually let me be while I was hunting.

"Edward you need to come straight home. Jacob left Nessie and she needs you. Don't go looking for Jacob right now. Please, just come home." She pleaded.

I hung up and took off for home exchanging a sorry look to Jasper and Emmett, who both looked concerned.

I reached the cottage door and I could hear Renesmee crying within the walls. I opened the door quietly and saw my baby crumpled on the floor, cringing into Bella, sobbing loudly.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around her as she cried. Her cries became quieter and finally stopped all together when she had fallen asleep.

I carried her into her room (which I knew would come in handy one day) and laid her in her bed. I sat at the edge of her bed watching my beautiful daughter. Her eyes were red and puffy and her breathing was a little short. I stayed there until Bella came in and put a hand on my shoulder. We walked out into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Please explain to me what happened _exactly_" I said quietly to my wife. She gave me a sad smile and explained to me what happened.

I shook my head. "I knew this was going to happen," I started as Bella interrupted me.

"This is not the time to be saying 'I told you so'. We need to stick together right now. Your daughter is in pain and the last thing that she wants to hear is that she was wrong and should have listened to her father instead of being 'stupid'." She said sharply.

"I know, I'm sorry. I should have done something. Done something to stop this nightmare. I should have been listening to his thoughts more, anything….." my voice trailed off and Bella wrapped her arms around me.

"There was nothing any of us could have done. She wanted Jacob, so we let her have him. Who were we to tell her who she should love. We couldn't force Jacob to stay and love her." She said softly, holding me tight.

She lied back and pulled me against and we spent the night just lying against one another.


End file.
